


Overwatch Soundtracks: Defense Heroes

by CypressSunn



Series: Overwatch Soundtracks [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Defense Heroes, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: Six character studies through music, featuring the playable Overwatch roster of defense heroes. Each eight songs apiece, all hosted on 8tracks. Genres vary per hero or heroine.





	1. Doo Woo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundscapes for sweeping the divide between synthetic and organic. For the balance of metal hearts against defense mechanisms. For the last bastion, SST Laboratories Siege Automaton E54. | Genres include ambient, electronic, synth folk and instrumentals.

 

_"I'm up in the woods... I'm down on my mind...  
I'm building a sill to slow down the time..."_

__

 

 _one_.  **Wake Me, Message to Bears.**...wake me when I fall, wake me when I fall...  
  
_two_.  **Woods, Bon Iver.** I'm building a sill to slow down the time...  
  
_three_.  **Safe in the Steep Cliffs {Erothyme Remix}, Emancipator.**  {instrumental}  
  
_four_.  **Metal & Dust, London Grammar.** And all foundation that we made, built to last, they disintegrate..  
  
_five_. **See What I've Become (SkatteR Remix), Zack Hemsey.**  {instrumental}  
  
_six_. **II Weapons, Son Lux.**  {instrumental}  
  
_seven_.  **Decode (Piano & String Cover), Sam Yung.** {instrumental}  
  
_eight_. **MX Missiles, Andrew Bird.** Those that will judge will say you're aloof. But you know the truth is a seed, you know what you need is a conflagration.

 

> _[listen](http://8tracks.com/cypresssunn/doo-woo) _


	2. With Every Death Comes Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs for broken legacies and the legends still yet in the making. For second chances undeserved and weight of honor reclaimed. For the mercenary and the marksman, Hanzo Shimada. | Genres include hip hop, indie pop, electronic, and western and eastern folk music.

 

_"The ultimate reward is honor, not awards,  
at odds with the times in wards with no lords."_

__

 

_one_.  **Battlecry {ldst remix}, Nujabes ft. Shing02.** Wonder why a lone wolf don't run with a clan? Only trust your instincts and be one with the plan.  
  
_two_.  **Shooting Arrows at the Sky, Santigold**. I'm fighting when you fallback, I'm shooting arrows at the sky!  
  
_three_.  **Arena, CloZee.** {instrumental}  
  
_four_.  **Friction, Imagine Dragons**. Ohhh why can't you let go like a bird in the snow? This is no place to build your home...  
  
_five_. **Skulls, Bastille.**  I came here for sanctuary, away from the winds and the sounds of the city. I came here to get some peace, way down deep where the shadows are heavy. I can't help but think of you in these four walls my thoughts seem to wander to some distant century when everyone we know is six feet under.  
  
_six_. **Bury Your Brother,** **Lorn**. {instrumental}  
  
_seven_.  **I See Fire {Kygo Remix}, Ed Sheeran.** And I hope that you'll remember me  
  
_eight_.  **Obokuri-Eeumi, Ikue Asazaki**. In search of a new land, let's build a new house...

 

 

> _[listen](http://8tracks.com/cypresssunn/with-every-death-comes-honor) _


	3. It's a Perfect Day for Some Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bombastic tracks for demolition and the ruin left in one's wake. For the treasure trove of the wastelands and the twitchy finger on the little red button. For the madman and the junker, Jamison Fawkes. | Genres include indie rock, alternative, dance, and electronic.

 

_"If you're feeling like I feel then run your life like it’s a dance floor!  
And if you need a little **heat** in your face, that’s what I’m here for!"_

__

 

 _one_. **Bom Bom, Sam and the Womp.** I'm the cat with bass and drum, going 'round like Bom Bom Bom! What's grooving? I'm moving. I like you're style of Womping!  
  
_two_.  **Trouble Hunters, Astronautalis.** We, we've got ourselves a fight song for the wool they'll pull over your eyes. Tell the devil that we're coming right home, tonight, tonight.  
  
_three_. **Burn It Down (Innerpartysystem Remix), AWOLNATION.**  If you're feeling like I feel throw your fist through the ceiling! Some people call it crazy well I call it healing!  
  
_four_. **Professional Grifers, Deadmau5 ft. Gerard Way.** We like to dance but the dead go faster! Turn up the slam and a bar code blaster!  
  
_five_. **Tell Me a Lie, The Fratellis.**  Wild like a monkey, kick like a mule! I could be a beggar, but I rather be just as cool!  
  
_six_. **A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got), Fergie ft. Q-Tip & GoonRock. **Right here, right now’s all we got!  
  
_seven_. **Lone Digger, Caravan Palace.**  {instrumental}  
  
_eight_. **Bomb Yourself, TV on the Radio.** Bomb your country, oh shed no tears. TV dinner overfed your fears. So make your money and spread your seed. Better lap up luxuries but acknowledge need...

 

 

 

> _[listen](https://8tracks.com/cypresssunn/it-s-a-perfect-day-for-some-mayhem) _


	4. Our World Is Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frosty tunes for hearts that stay warm no matter the weather. For awe and optimism, the selfless bravery it takes to venture out into a changed world. For the scientist and heroine, Mei-Ling Zhou. | Genres include c-pop, chamber pop, electronic dance, and soft rock.

 

 _"Anybody’s got the power, they don’t see it 'cause they don’t understand!  
_ _Spin around and round for hours, you and me we got the world in our hands!"_

__

 

 _one_.  **Melting Point, Capsule.** {instrumental}  
  
_two_.  **Follow You to the End of the World (陪你到世界的終結), Katncandix2 (棉花糖)**. I know you will not be lonely because I will accompany you to the end of the world!  
  
_three_.  **Go Outside (Menahan Street Band Remix), Cults.** Well I know what's good, exactly cause I have been there before! Yeah I know what's good exactly those things night cannot behold!  
  
_four_.  **Fight Song, Kurt Schneider ft. Benjamin Kheng**. Like how a single word can make a heart open, I might only have one match but I can make an explosion.  
  
_five_. **Heroes, Alesso ft. Tove Lo.**  All we're looking for is love and a little light, love and a little light!  
  
_six_. **How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful (Demo),** **Florence + The Machine.** So much time on the other side... Waiting for you to wake up...  
  
_seven_. **Icebox, Rogue Valley.** I feel lucky I can see my breath. It means that I'm still kicking, in this icebox on the northern edge.  
  
_eight_.  **Wheel, AEKO Recording**. I believe that my life's gonna see  
The love I give  
Return to me

 

> _[listen](https://8tracks.com/cypresssunn/our-world-is-worth-fighting-for) _


	5. Build 'Em Up, Break 'Em Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riveting tracks for the clangor of battle. For the labor and responsibility taken to forge a better tomorrow. For the engineer and the armorer, Torbjörn Lindholm. | Genres include experimental rock, bluegrass, instrumentals and modern classical.

 

_"The ultimate reward is honor, not awards,  
at odds with the times in wards with no lords."_

__

 

 _one_.  **Fitzpleasure, alt-J.** Dead in the middle of the C-O double-M O-N.  
  
_two_.  **Movement and Location**. You can watch the tape, you can try to hit your spots, but don't do it for anything but the love of movement and location, or the battle is lost.  
  
_three_. **Iron, Woodkid.** A soldier on my own, I don't know the way. I'm riding up the heights of shame. I'm waiting for the call, the hand on the chest, I'm ready for the fight and fate.  
  
_four_.  **Warriors** **, Imagine Dragons**. We are the warriors that built this town from dust...  
  
_five_. **Breath of Life, Florence + the Machine.** Whose side am I on, whose side am I?  
  
_six_. **Solace, Audiomachine.** {instrumental}  
  
_seven_. **Renegades, X Ambassadors.** Long live the pioneers, rebels and mutineers! Go forth and have no fear, come close the end is near. ****  
  
_eight_.  **Wake Me Up, Aloe Blacc**. So wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and I'm older. All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost.

 

> _[listen](https://8tracks.com/cypresssunn/build-em-up-break-em-down) _


	6. Une Balle, Un Mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ballads for the echo of a single shot ringing out and for the bell toll that comes after. For death dealer and the windowmaker, Amélie Lacroix. | Genres include baroque pop, trip hop, indie rock, and contemporary r&b.

 

_"I've deceived the lonely and in the dark I've grown.  
I now clench the fists of hands to limbs that aren't my own..."_

__

 

_one_.  **For the Damaged Coda, Blonde Redhead.**  {instrumental}.  
  
_two_.  **Ballad for the Brainkeepers, Foe**. I am not a body, I am just a brain. Don't judge me by waistline, judge me by my obscene dreams...  
  
_three_.  **Gun, Elenika.**  I try to find my gun... Want to have, want to have fun...  
  
_four_.  **6 Inch, Beyonce ft. The Weeknd**. Six inch heels, she walked in the club like nobody's business. Goddamn, she murdered everybody and I was her witness...  
  
_five_. **Control, Halsey.**  {instrumental}.  
  
_six_. **My Song 5 {Remix}, HAIM**. In my mind, in my head seeing all the words unsaid- honey, honey I am never coming home again...  
  
_seven_.  **Paint it Black, Ciara.** No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue. I could not foresee this thing happening to you...  
  
_eight_.  **Bones of a Rabbit, Young Heretics**. You have conquered cities and torched the mighty sea... You may keep yourself afloat but you will not out-swim me....

 

> _[listen](https://8tracks.com/cypresssunn/une-balle-un-mort) _


End file.
